Us Against The World
by sunshine-48
Summary: Their friendship started with a favor.


Disclaimer: I would love to own Logan but alas I don't. I would like to say that I write the script for Veronica Mars every episode; unfortunately I'm not that talented. What I am trying to say is that I don't own a damn thing. Not one single damn thing. So don't sue, because trust me, you'd really get nothing. Other than my pride and dignity. I'd like to keep those though.

Summary: Their friendship started with a favor.

Pairings: Wallace/Veronica friendship. Implied Wallace/Mac

Setting: The summer after everything happened. So senior year. There will be recaps, I think.

* * *

Us Against The World

One Shot.

Their friendship started with a favor. He was the new kid in town and she was the reject. He smiled fondly. It was an odd way to start a friendship but he wouldn't change a thing. He remembered his mother saying, _"Wallace the friendships that start odd are always there to stay."_ Mother's know everything. Both he and Veronica would always get into little petty fights, but no matter what, they'd always go back to each other. They relied on one another. Isn't that what best friends do?

He nearly died when he heard what happened between her and Aaron Echoll's. He wanted to march right up to the psycho and kick his ass straight down to Hell where he belonged for what he did to her. He went to her house later that night. Or was it early in the morning? He couldn't remember. He just remembered getting into his car and driving like a madman to her apartment.

_He knocked on the door. He stood waiting patiently until she opened it. When he saw her face he felt like crying. She looked so broken and sad. This side of Veronica Mars wasn't one he was used to seeing._

_She looked up at him relief clearly showing on her face. "I was hoping it was you."_

_He wasted no time in collecting the little blonde in his arms and hugging her. He hugged her so tight it was as if he was scared that she would disappear if he let go. She hugged him back equally just as tight. He felt her shoulders sag and her body rack with sobs. He shut the door with his foot and led her to the couch. "I was so worried." He whispered. "I was so scared when I found out what had happened. I felt like dying."_

_"Wallace." Veronica sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best friend you were hoping for, I'm sorry for putting you through all of those favors, I'm sorry if I ruined your life."_

_"Veronica Mars, stop it. Don't apologize. I don't care that you didn't tell what you were doing, don't you dare tell yourself that you haven't been the best friend I've been asking for because you have been, I willingly went into any favor you asked me because you are my best friend and that's what best friends do, and you never ruined my life. If anything you just made it better."_

_"You're my best friend Wallace. My best friend for life. Don't leave me please." Veronica pleaded sobs still racking her small frame._

_He felt the tears stinging his eyes but he held them in. he wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for her. "I'll never leave you." He promised. "You want to know why?" She nodded her head. "Because you my best friend for life too."_

That was months ago and today climbing up the steps to get to her apartment like he did so many nights ago. He knocked on the door and Keith Mars answered it. "Hello Mr. Mars is Veronica ready yet?"

Keith smiled and shook his head. "Don't you know Wallace? Veronica takes_ forever_ deciding what to wear."

"Hey!" They heard a shout from inside one of the rooms. "I heard that!"

Wallace smiled as Veronica walked out of her room sneakers in her hands. "And I don't take forever to decide what to wear. Maybe half of forever, but never forever." She pulled her sneakers on and grabbed her backpack from beside the sofa. She walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later dad."

"Becareful." Keith told his daughter.

She looked over at him and smiled. She crossed her fingers and put them over her heart. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Veronica."

Wallace was used to the sentimental act between father and daughter. They were so close to loosing one another that they never missed a moment to tell each other that they loved each other. Personally, Wallace was all for it. He held his arm out to Veronica and she linked her arm in his walking out the door.

"Are you excited for senior year?" Wallace asked.

"With the same disgusting people, degrading stereotypes, and demeaning insults?" She asked with her trademark smile. "As long as I have my BFF by my side, I say _Bring It On_." They both shared a look and started laughing.

"You are one crazy girl Veronica Mars." Wallace told her.

"And that is why my dear best friend, you love me." She replied.

They settled into Wallace's jeep and reversed from the parking lot. Wallace looked over the petite blonde in the passenger seat and sighed. "Yet again you pin point the exact reason."

"It's the investigating side in me." She whispered to him, as if it was some sort of secret.

"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt that at all."

* * *

They pulled into the school parking lot. People stopped and stared at them. Both Wallace and Veronica ignored them.

"Alright people get back to your pathetic lives and stop staring at them!" A female voice rang out. Wallace and Veronica looked to see Mac sitting on Weevil's shoulders with a fierce look on her face. They watched as she got down from Weevil and shook his hand in a business sense. She gave them a wink and a wave.

Veronica laughed. "That Mac is something else."

Wallace blushed and looked down. "That she is."

"Wallace are you blushing?" Veronica teased. "Oh my God you like Mac!"

Wallace took one look at Veronica's face and he felt his heart lift. She was easing back into life again. She looked so happy smiling and laughing. He nodded slowly. "I like Mac." He admitted. He couldn't help it. One look at Veronica Mars and he couldn't help spilling his secrets to her.

She squealed with happiness. "I knew it!"

He laughed along with her. The bell rang signifying the students to get inside. Wallace and Veronica stepped out of the car and looked at the empty school yard. All except Weevil and Mac who were waiting for them at the front doors. "Do you remember how our friendship started?" Veronica asked him.

Wallace nodded. "It started with a favor, why?"

"I need you to do me another favor. I need you to promise to be my best friend no matter what happens this year and the years to come."

He grabbed her small hand. "I promise you that we will always be best friends."

"It's us against the world." Veronica told him.

"Wasn't it always?" Wallace asked.

They looked and each other and smiled. They started to walk up to where Mac and Weevil were standing. "You do know that I'm going to be Mac's maid of honor." Veronica stated.

Wallace groaned and shook his head. "Veronica not now."

She held up her hands in defense. "Just stating a fact."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Because it's us against the world right?"

He nodded. "Because it's us against the world."

* * *

I've had this story in mind for awhile so I hope that all of you liked it. Please review and tell me how you liked it. I think that I might want to do a small one shot sequel to it.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
